If You Like Him
by Tae-la-la
Summary: Dameron. Set during filming of The Glee Project. Damian has a crush, and Hannah encourages him to make a move.


A/N I wrote this an eternity ago and only posted it on Tumblr, here have it. :)

* * *

_If you like him, jeez, just go for it already. Bet'cha five bucks he likes you too._

Damian listened to the words echo in his mind, and let them repeat several more times. He rested his chin on his steepled fingers and took in slow breaths. Nomatter how long he'd sat there talking to Hannah, she hadn't managed to calm his nerves. Especially right now, her words offered no comfort.

Still, he listened to them over and over, remembered her encouraging smile and the way she'd shoved him to his feet.

But what did Hannah know? For crap's sake, Cameron had a woman. Which was bad on two counts. He was taken, and by a girl. That blocked out all his hopes and chances. It was useless, this was ridiculous. He should just go back and sit down next to Hannah to discuss the next assignment. In awhile this whole thing would be over and they'd all be back home where nothing could happen. Where Cameron couldn't look so damn pretty every time he decided to walk around in his boxers every morning.

Because he did, every morning. Far too much skin showing, hair almost too-perfectly messy, holding a toothbrush in one side of his mouth as he offered a grin to everything Damian said.

He could go on with reasons and excuses and distracting thoughts forever, if he had to. Just as he was starting to put serious stock in that plan, Hannah walked by and less-than-gracefully shoved him through the door to the bedroom and then hurried off down the hall.

Damian was frozen, not speaking, not breathing, a few inches inside the door.

Cameron didn't seem to notice. His back to the other boy, he rummaged around one of his bags for a long time, muttering under his breath. He finally straightened (reminding Damian how very unfairly tall and thin he was) and scratched the back of his head before swinging his torso to take a full view of the room.

His eyes caught Damian's, and Damian's breath caught in his throat.

Cameron's smile appeared without a second's pause, his eyes glittered. How the hell can someone's eyes glitter? But they did. "Hey Irish, how you feeling?"

His breath was still caught. It was like a physical object, like someone had shoved something down his throat. When he opened his mouth to answer he decided firmly that the mystery object was some kind of pet toy, of the squeaky variety. After a syllable, he shut his lips and sucked the bottom one in, biting it hard.

The hipster boy's smile slid to the side in amusement. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He was honestly surprised to hear himself speak. It had an odd tone to it, and he realized it was because his lips were trapped in a ridiculous half-grin.

Cameron pursed his lips like he was holding back a larger smile, and shook his head softly. "Haha, good. Can't have you getting sick and kicked off. I need you around. It'd be boring as shit without you, man." He shook his head again and turned away, reaching and shifting the blankets around, searching.

Words. He needed something to say, but…

How do you start to explain you think you might be gay and you think you might have a crush on your new friend who has a very attractive girlfriend?

"Hey, ah, can I ask a question?" The words tumbled out faster than they should have, but Damian still felt somewhat relieved. It was a start.

Cameron seemed to pause, perfectly still, for just a moment before turning around. "Shoot."

Damian took a few steps forwards as he tried to gather his thoughts. There were things that needed to be said first, and other than had to wait. He had to do this right. There were too many combinations that would screw it up, and he needed to find the one that would at least prevent Cameron from being creeped out.

But as he was sorting his words he realized he'd moved far too close to Cameron. Inappropriately close. So close that… he had _really_ nice lips.

They tasted good too.

Damian wasn't sure when he'd leaned up and kissed Cameron Mitchell. He certainly hadn't decided too. And as he fell back to his feet and looked up, horror struck him. This was all wrong.

Cameron looked… deeply confused, mostly, but that expression was shifting, twisting into something else. Damian didn't want to know what. He began backing away. He just needed to leave the room, ignore this, pretend it didn't happen. Do something else. The expression on Cameron's face was settling into… was that anger? Or- no, not anger, but something just as intense.

That was when Damian realized Cameron was walking towards him.

Damian stopped breathing the moment Cameron clutched his shirt collar, still moving forwards as Damian moved back. The two of them stumbled and Damian's back collided hard with the door and slammed it shut, knocking any remaining oxygen out of him. In the same moment, before Damian could take a breath, Cameron's body slammed into his, and lips met lips again.

The kiss wasn't angry. Cameron was desperately gentle in his movements, begging rather than demanding. He released Damian's collar and his hands slid down the boy's body to his hips, which he held onto and pulled closer. Damian didn't recall putting his hands on Cameron's neck, but he was in a daze.

When the kiss broke Damian gasped, more for air than from surprise. He took in a few heavy breaths while the taller boy's eyes searched his. He looked so concerned.

"Shit Damian, I'm sorry, I-"

"S'fine." He shook his head, which made him just a bit dizzy. "That was… uh, good."

Cameron laughed a short harsh laugh, as if he couldn't stop himself, and bent down to lay his head on Damian's shoulder until he was sure the giggles were reigned in. He pulled back again to meet Damian's eyes, and both of them were smiling. "Why'd you do it? You know-"

"I had to." Damian couldn't explain what he meant by that. There was no explanation in words. "I felt like I had to."

Cameron nodded, still smiling, and they both knew that the unexplainable was understood. He pulled Damian closer by the hips he still held before snaking his arms around the boy's waist. "Thank you."

Damian swallowed and laughed a bit through his grin. "Any time."


End file.
